The story of Griffon
by thefinalhero7000
Summary: Follow the tale of a new Rider, Griffon 20 years after the fall of Galbatorix, as he makes new and strange friends, and learns how he plays a part in what might be the biggest battle in all of Alagaesia. R&R y'all, have fun! Rated T to be Safe.
1. New Carvahall

Chapter: 1 new Carvahall

Griffon sat on the edge of the bed in the inn of new Carvahall built on top of the ruins of the original town from 20 years ago in Palancar valley by Earl Roran Stronghammer.

Griffon yawned and stretched, he was a young boy barely 13, and had apprenticed himself to the blacksmith in town Baldor Horstson. He had left his home in Dras-Leona to start a living for himself. He scratched his Brownish/ gold hair and rubbed his Green eyes and yawned before dressing in a simple blue tunic and white trousers and hunting boots before strapping on his belt and hunting knife. Then proceeded downstairs to the first floor of the Shining palm inn, a tribute to Eragon Shadeslayer. The innkeeper, a man named Edward grunted and continued to wash the countertop. Griffon nodded back casually back and considered breakfast, but decided against it when he saw that he was going to be late. Pulling on his overcoat from the peg he left it on last night, he hurried out the door to the blacksmiths forge. When Griffon arrived, Baldor was at the grinding wheel. The smith nodded and pointed to a pile of weapons. Griffon nodded and walked over; weapons damaged by sparring soldiers had been brought in that morning. Griffon inspected each and mentally noted which they could repair and set them into 2 piles, those he could fix, and those were beyond repair (seldom ever had he came across one in the pile) And then set to repairing those he could, sharpening blades, replacing pommels, and similar.

2 hours later Baldor put his hand on Griffons shoulder "you've came far boy, and I've got a proposition for you." Griffon raised an eyebrow, curious. "I'm heading off to Gil'lead to visit a friend of mine in a month or so and I thought you might like to come along and see how other smiths make items unique to thier region so you can get more experience for yourself." Griffon's response was immediate "Yes!" He could already assume the rugged smiths "friend" might be someone famous, he had fought with Roran Stronghammer and Eragon shadeslayer for God's sake! And as Baldor said, he did have to see some various forging techniques if he was to be a blacksmith.

A month and half later the 2 set out for Gil'lead. He was right too. Baldor eventually revealed his "friend was a dragon rider called Doarc ShadowBlade. He had damged his bracers in a skirmish with some killers and sent them to Baldor for repair, and the smith had decided to deliver the items in question himself.

Yeah Yeah i know its short bu t i want to start working on getting the good stuff uploaded, and also, in the future i might start accpeting OC's, so R&R!


	2. Enden

**Hey Guys! I got chap 2 done in less than 3 weeks! Just in time for summer too! Yay!**

**To AwesomeDragonGirl: thanks for reviewing, its much apprecitated criticism**

It was 3 weeks before Baldor and Griffon Reached Gil'lead, in which time Griffon had started to practice swordplay with Baldor to avoid boredom on the trip and quickly chose a 1 handed sword as his favorite weapon, he was good with it too. "Master Baldor?" Griffon asked "eh boy?" the grizzled smith grunted. "Why is Doarc in Alagaesia?" I thought all he riders were in the land across the sea." "True, that's where they make home, but Doarc has been sent to find new chosen." "So how did you meet him?" "I once visited the rider's city myself, Doarc was the first person I met, and things just went from there." Griffon nodded slowly. "Baldor, you didn't just come to deliver his bracers did you?" "No I –"Baldor was cut off by a Roar Of a huge beast. Baldor smiled, "welcome to Gil'lead."

Gil'lead was a curious place bustling with armories, barracks, and training grounds. "Great town." Griffon muttered "aye" said Baldor "It's one of the forts we consider a town eh?" Griffon nodded, taking the place in, he had never been too far out of the forested trails that lead from Dras – Leona to Carvahall Baldor shook Griffons shoulder "BOY!" he yelled, and Griffon snapped back to attention, he gasped, before him was an elf and Purple Dragon the color of grapes. The Elf had Blue Eyes and Raven hair, he wore a steel chest plate and wore no lower armor save for some steel boots, underneath the armor was a tunic and trousers the same color as his dragon. The Elf was smiling when he saw Baldor "well well well, if it isn't old Baldor!" the elf said in a smooth voice. "Good to see you too, ya walking wine glass!" Baldor said; gesturing to his clothes. Then as if he just realized Griffon was there he said "oh yes! Boy, this is Doarc. Doarc, this is Griffon, my apprentice." Griffon nodded, gaping at the dragon Doarc noticed and smirked, "and this is my dragon Lorral." A voice appeared in griffons head "_hello Griffon-who-smells like-fire." _Griffon flinched at the strange way of communication. Doarc laughed once more before turning to Baldor. "I presume you have my order old friend?" Baldor nodded and produced a set of steel bracers from one of the saddlebags on his horse. Doarc nodded and took them from Baldors hand and put them on. Then he turned to Griffon and spoke. "Now Griffon, it's time for a very special test, master Eragon foresaw a child your age to play a great role and sent me to find them with this." Doarc swept his hand out and Lorral raised her paws to show a Golden Gemlike stone. Griffon gasped at its beauty and then flinched as he noticed several other boys and girls his age standing next to him. Doarc continued speaking. "This is a dragon egg. We believe one of you is to hatch it." The Elven rider continued to speak for another minute then let the children come up to try and hatch the egg. They touched it, picked it up, spoke to it, anything they wanted. As the line grew shorter, Griffon grew nervous what would happen if it didn't hatch? "Your turn boy." Baldor said "what?" Griffon said "your part of this too." And shoved Griffon forward shaking, Griffon approached the Egg. Then, ever so cautiously he touched it with his palm. It was warm to the touch, suddenly a crack appeared on the egg Griffon jumped back as the egg continued to crack, eventually, a small golden dragon wormed its way out of the egg and wobbled around on its four legs toward Griffon. He extended his hand out to touch it. As soon as he came in contact with it, his body went cold and he was dragged by Baldor and Doarc into a small inn room as Griffon went in and out of consciousness, along with his new dragon.

Griffon regained his senses in a small room on a padded bed. He looked around and saw his baby dragon sleeping on the edge of the bed. Then he saw his left palm. Which was face up, had a silver oval in the center of it. Griffon Groaned from soreness before cautiously touch his dragon again. This time nothing happened. At this time Doarc came in and put his hand on Griffons shoulder "Congratulations Griffon!" the elf said. "Thanks." Griffon said replied. "What's his name?" Doarc asked. "What?" "Your Dragons name!" Doarc said. Griffon looked into the molten gold eyes of his new dragon and thought long and hard. After an uncomfortably long time Griffon threw up his hands and said "I don't know; I'm not good at naming." Doarc smiled again and said "most people aren't." suddenly Griffons face lit up "Enden! His name is Enden!" Doarc smiled. "A fine name, now I must teach you something necessary right now". And for the next hour Doarc taught Griffon how to mentally speak with Enden, which interested him greatly the explained to Griffon how they were now going to pick up other chosen and return to the rider city.

Turned there were four other chosen, an dwarf, an Elf, an Urgal, And Another human.

**AN:/ I tried to make it longer, thanks for reading guys, next chapter we get to meet the other four chosen, R&R!**


	3. authors note

Authors note

Hey guys! Welcome to the authors note! And I have great news, I put this in the reviews, but now I'm saying it here! I will now accept OC's for future chapters after 4 and 5 when they are uploaded, but for now, please leave a brief description of your OC in the reviews, and there is a chance I will use them, BUT there is always the chance I won't, so… bye!


	4. meet the crew

**Hi guys! im done putting this chapter off, and now i present, chapter three!**

** thanks for reviwing, and i hope you like this chapter!**

**awesomedragongirl: thanks for noticing any errors in my chapters, i try hard to find them and i appreciate if you find any i missed, it helps me try harder to find them.**

Chapter three: meet the crew

Griffon found the ride to the chosen a rather uneventful trip between landings on Lorral, despite the fact that he was _flying_ for god's sake. He spent, he spent most of the flights cradling Enden and teaching him to speak. He also examined the silver oval on his hand, which Doarc called a Gedewy Ignasia.

There first stop was at a Dwarf Village where they met a dwarf boy named Dugram and his Brown Dragon, a female he named Morain. There second stop was at an Elf city where a female elf and her orange dragon were added to the load. Their names they refused to tell anyone, and they kept totally blank faces, though she was quite beautiful from Griffons perspective. Next they visited an Urgal tribe, were they got to meet a female urgal named Lorrimog, or Lori for short and her black dragon Purmon. Lastly, they visited Terim, where they picked up a boy with a grey Dragon; their names were Jake and Lorkath.

Half an hour after they landed in a clearing where they started to set up camp. After camp was set up, Doarc stepped forward and said "well everyone, I'm going to tell you now, you are all going to become roommates from here on out, including when we get back to the rider city, so place nice, because your all family now, you and your dragons." Dugram spoke up. "So are family is going to be part vicious, killer, fire breathing predators of death?" The Group broke out in hysterics; even Doarc who was deadly serious about his statement was doubled over in laughter. After that, everyone seemed much more talkative, especially the elf, who said her name, was Malia, and her dragon was Nalat. When Doarc called for dinner it left everyone tired, and Griffon went to sleep for the first time, feeling like he had a family.

Griffon woke sore from sleeping on the ground all night and found both Elves and their Dragons awake. Nalat looked up with her big orange eyes and said in his mind: "_good morning Boy-who-smells-like-fire"_

Griffon sighed; did he really smell like smoke that badly? "Good morning Griffon" Doarc said and Griffon nodded and shivered, it was cold that morning. Malia offered him his coat, which he took gratefully.

An hour later the rest of the group awoke, and they ate a fast breakfast before taking off again for the Rider's city.

**well, thanks for reading chapter three guys! R&r and have fun!**

**special thanks to legend of blade ike who created Jake and Lorkath, would have been hard to do anything without you man!**


	5. the castle

**hello all! chapter four right here, and probably the longest wait time for a story ive ever done, sorry for the inconveinience, i just never actually had time to work on this, so i hope i wont happen again but, i cant say for sure and now... STORY TIME!**

Chapter four

It was hours on Lorrals back before somebody spoke up, Malia asked Doarc "Shouldn't we be heading for Ellesmera master?" Doarc shook his head. "No, special circumstances require you all directly to the Riders city, but doesn't worry, caretakers there will ensure your dragons and you will be safe." And so they flew in silence. But that didn't mean they liked the quiet Griffon spoke up. "Hey Dugram, what was your life like before this?" "Mmm I was a miner, just an apprentice mind you, and my only regret is I didn't get farther, before this happened." He pointed at Morain. Griffon nodded thoughtfully. "What about you human?" Griffon replied "I was an apprenticed to a blacksmith and was on a trip with him to Gil'lead when Enden hatched for me." Dugram nodded "Human wares are not as good as ours, but still, there hearts are in the right place and their creations still have some use." A roar from nearby made all but Doarc jump. And most of the dragon's growls like that of a wolf that has intruders in his territory. Next to them, flew a Red Dragon and a man that looked close to thirty on his back. The rider yelled to Doarc. "What business do you have in our territory?" Doarc yelled back. "Rider Murtagh I am rider Doarc and am escorting these chosen to the Riders city and are requesting that we spend sometime at your castle." The Rider said nothing for what seemed like centuries than replied. "Very well, I will be below."

Griffon didn't even here.

"_Come" the old man said, the boy followed. "Son, this is an enchanted ring I got from my father, now I pass it on to you, my so, it's name, is Aren."_

Griffon awoke from the strange dream in a soft bed and saw Enden staring at him curiously

"Are… You… OK?" he asked "Yes, just a bit sore and… where are we exactly?" Griffon said "Mister… Murtaghs… castle…" Enden slowly replied. Griffon frowned, it was unlikely Lorral could have flown all them so far in one day, but what did he know about dragons?

At that moment, an unfamiliar voice entered his mind. "good your awake, I'm Murtagh Morzansson, and your friends have joined me in the dining hall for dinner, the first left you see in the corridor outside your room, and the second right on the passage. Hurry, you're missing dinner." The word "dinner" got Enden excited and he was out the door before Griffon could blink.

The Dining Hall was Huge, with a crystal chandelier, ornate Werelights of every color, giving the place an eerie glow, but a homely one too. "Ah young Griffon and Enden, you join us a last, we are so happy you could dine with us. Did you have a good sleep?" The man, who Griffon realized was Murtagh, asked.

Griffon nodded. "Well than, since you are more well rested than most of your companions, you are welcome to join me at my library tonight, but first let us eat!" But in Griffons mind Murtagh spoke again, "meet me in the library, we need to talk."

**hope you enjoyed, still accepting OC's and R&R y'all! goodbye!**


End file.
